Things Do Not Change, We Change
by Music To My Eyes
Summary: What happens after Brooke & Rachel graduate after four years at NYU? Nathan&Haley Brooke&Lucas Karen&Keith Rachel&SomeoneNEW Peyton&Jake PS: DAN IS DEAD IN THIS FUTURE FIC!


This is my first OTH story, very different than the Grey's one. The writing, the narration, the format, everything. I don't know if I should just leave this as a one-shot or continue it. Please help me out here!

* * *

"_God, life changes faster than you think." –Amy Tan_

Signs, banners, and balloons of all shapes and sizes. They are everywhere! There are so many that it was impossible to count; possibly hundred! Today is a very special day for the graduating students of New York University. All around the school, there hung banners that said something to the extent of "_Congratulations, Class of 2011!_" or "_You made it!_"

Just then, the front doors flew open and crowds of people –students, family, friends, relatives, and faculty members- came out of the school in an unorderly fashion. Which probably meant that the ceremony was over.

A particular bubbly-looking brunette started sneaking up at the back of an overly excited red-head.

"Guess who?" the brunette yelled while covering the red-head's eyes with both hands.

"Aw come on, Brookie. What are we, five?" the red-head said jokingly.

"Well, you didn't seem to think so up there at the stage." Brooke mocked. "A high-five?! You gave the dean a high-five?"

"Rachel started laughing, then asked in a fake serious tone, "What'd you want me to do, slap his ass?"

"Okay, you're right. That's probably what old, bitchy Rachel would have done." Brooke smirked. "But new Rachel…hah! New Rachel gives high fives! Come on bitch! Give me a high-five!"

Rachel and Brooke were still arguing over the "high-five" issue when the girls walked up.

"What are you guys, five?" said Haley James Scott.

"Says the girl who still brings her teddy bear on long trips." Rachel replied rolling her eyes.

"Hey, that thing is old! If I don't protect it, who will?" Haley said in defense.

Rachel and Brooke gave the two girls hugs. They both congratulated the two best friends on graduating NYU, with Brooke majoring in Modern fashion & design; Rachel in criminal justice.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked anxiously. "And Nathan?"

"Don't worry; they're not doing something illegal. Just wait and see." Peyton said grinning. "Boy, you two will be so surprised!"

"Tell me." Brooke whined and whacked Peyton playfully on the arm.

"Now, if I tell you, what kind of surprise would it be?" Peyton giggled while rubbing her newly 'injured' arm.

"Let's go, let's go! Karen's waiting for us in the car!" Haley said rushing the girls.

"The four girls laughed and ran to Karen's car. Karen stuck her head out of the window and practically yelled, "Get in, kids! Hurry up! We don't want to be late now do we?"

"Where are we going, Mrs. Scott?" Rachel asked while getting in the car.

"Karen, my name is Karen." Karen said with a sigh.

"I told 'ya already. We're not going to tell." Peyton said crossing her arms over her chest. "Not after Brooke here hit me. Humph!"

"You'll find out when you get there. Okay?" Karen smiled.

Karen drove about twenty miles while chatting with the girls about the past years.

With Brooke going off to college, her parents decided that the logical thing to do was to sell their house in Tree Hill, which ended up in Dan buying it; 'just because he can'. About a year after that, Dan got drunk one night and died in a car accident. God knows he deserved it. The devil had finally returned to hell.

Peyton attended an art college somewhere in North Carolina and became extremely famous with the artwork and all.

Haley and Nathan both went to Duke, which they both were given a scholarship for: Nathan, Basketball. Haley, academics. After graduation at Tree Hill High, Nathan and Haley became parents to a baby boy with the name Cooper Christian Scott. The couple and their baby had moved into an apartment near Duke, right before their Freshman year. Now, four years later, they had both graduated college with honors, which was such a challenge since the new parents had their hands full with a baby and no help.

Lucas decided to pursue his education with hopes of publishing his own novel. So he went to NCU to major in literature. He still played his occasional basketball games during the group's much needed get-togethers, but nothing was the same after the doctors had discovered the HCM. After all, it was basketball that had brought Nathan and Lucas together. It, as Lucas likes to call it, was fate.

Karen has been a cook at an Italian restaurant called Vero Amore (which meant "true love") for about two years and was recently promoted to 'head chef'. She and Keith are still married and have a five year old daughter named Rosie Isabelle Scott.

The car stopped in front of a light pink house with a porch in the front and a newly mowed lawn. It was three stories high and had large windows in front of red curtains with delicate, girly patterns.

"No time for stopping, Karen. If you go visiting people now, we will definitely be late, wherever you're taking us." Brooke said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Umm…Brooke, I think Lucas is in that house." Rachel pointed to one of the big windows.

"Wait a minute! What's Lucas doing in there; I've never even seen this house before in my life! It's that illegal thing you were talking about isn't it, Peyton? Is there something you're not telling me?" Brooke ranted.

"Brooke. Relax." Rachel said calmly. "Let's just go in and you'll find out, okay?"

The five exited Karen's car and headed towards the mysterious house. Not mysterious-looking, just mysterious what was going on in it.

Brooke excitedly pushed the door open and startled Nathan, who was leaning on it with his back.

"Uhh…Surprise?" Nathan, Lucas, and Keith looked at each other.

"We didn't expect you until…" Lucas looked at his watch. "Well, what do you know! You guys are right on time!"

Everyone greeted one another as they walked into the living room. It had a light purple paint on the walls, which caused Brooke to squeal with delight.

"This is the best room I've ever seen!" Brooke said. "It even beats Peyton's. No offense, but I'm not so much into the tortured artist rock depression kind of thing. Even though I did love the time when you painted that dog over you bed, that was one great picture---"

"Okay, okay we get it Brooke." Rachel interrupted and laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you like it Brooke. How would you like to live here?" Lucas asked.

"Are you serious? Did I tell you how much I love you?" Brooke squealed once again.

"Yup, this house is now property of Lucas Eugene Scott, I mean, as soon and Keith hands over the keys." Lucas held out his hand in pride.

"This used to be your house, Keith?" Haley asked. "How come I've never been here?"

"I didn't really need this place after moving in with Karen" Keith explained.

"Wait, Lucas, you bought Brooke a house?! I would kill to have someone buy me a house. Lucas, want to buy me a house too?" Rachel asked smiling and raising her eyebrows a couple of times.

"Stop trying to terrorize my man, Rach." Brooke pretended to be hurt by this. She turned towards Lucas and asked, "When are we moving in?"

"Anytime you want, Pretty girl." Lucas smiled.

"Awe, How cute." The whole crowd cooed looking at the couple.

"Well, let's go to dinner, guys!" Brooke jumped up.

"Brooke, it's like three 'o clock." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine, lunch then, or luncher, or dunch." Brooke said looking confused.

Every, except Lucas and Brooke, left the house and got into their cars. The plan was to drive to Vero Amore and celebrate the graduation there, for as long as they liked.

"Broody, you didn't need to buy me a house." Brooke said.

"Then where were you going to live after college?" He replied. "Besides, Keith gave me, like the best deal I would ever find on the house."

"Oh, you're right. And Keith is a generous, generous man. I love him." Brooke said.

"You love Keith more than me? Let's face it Brooke, this is our new home." Lucas said hugging her.

"And I love it. You know me so well." Brooke whispered into his ear.

"I told you I was the one for you didn't I, Brooke Davis?" Lucas into her eyes, which was followed shortly by a long, passionate kiss between the two.

They held hands and walked to Lucas' car.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Just please, please Review, I beg of you! (Hey that rhymed!) 


End file.
